Rebirth of the Forefather
by sofeyrose
Summary: At a young age, Uzumaki Akira gains a Dojutsu thought to be myth, as well as the memories of her past lives. Will her rebirth bring the Elemental Nations to their knees or the eternal peace many have long sought? Fem Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Memories Recovered

In a small room in the Hokage Residence of Konohagakure a boy tossed and turned in his sleep in his bed. His skin was tan, his hair was bright and blond, and his eyes were the most vibrant shade of blue you would ever see. He is known as Uzumaki Nagato. In the room across from his, a young girl with a shocking shade of crimson-coloured hair, dark violet eyes, pale skin and a set of three whisker-like marks on each cheek slept, dreaming of eating her favourite type of food, pork ramen. She is Uzumaki Akira, the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the younger twin sister of Uzumaki Nagato.

Most of the people in Konoha who knew of Akira's status hated and feared her, comparing her to a ticking bomb that could explode any second, and by extention this fear of Akira also extended to her brother. The others were indifferent to her and held no ill will against her, but made no effort to go out of their way to help her through her rough life.

There were a small amount of Konoha who tried to assassinate the Uzumaki twins out of fear but they were swiftly dealt with by Anbu. Since then, no more assassination attempts had been made on them due to the two being under Hiruzen Sarutobi's, the Sandaime Hokage's protection. Of course, he could only protect them for a limited time;the Hokage couldn't play favourites, and this was pushing it. Soon, the Uzumaki twins would be out of his reach, and when they were they'd be free game.

As the six year old twins slept, Hiruzen Sarutobi glanced down as a crack in his cup suddenly appeared. With a grim look he turned to look out his window and gazed at the full moon in silence.

"An omen...but is it a bad one, or a good one?"He asked himself. With a sigh he put his cup of tea down and exited his office. After he briefly checked in on the two Uzumaki he made his way to his room for a good night sleep, unaware of the events that would transpire that fateful night.

**Akira's Mindscape**

Akira on the other hand was just having a nice dream about making pork ramen a world wide national dish when it had suddenly changed and she found herself standing in what looked like a basement with several passageways going in different directions.

"Where am I?" She eyed the several pipes along the walls with what looked like deep blue and bloody crimson water. Akira also took notice of how she was standing in ankle-deep water.

Her eyes narrowed. "Whoever interrupted my ramen dream is going to pay..."She muttered darkly, and after picking a random direction, headed down a passageway.

Soon, Akira came upon a large room with a big, complicated seal inscribed on the floor made from a moon in the center with six red magatama surrounding it as well as three concentric circles, with the addition of a violet-coloured diamond mark in the very center of the moon. There was something compelling her to go to the seal, and against her better judgement she moved until she stood in the center of the seal.

The magatamas lit up almost as soon as she stopped walking, and Akira could only let out a scream and grip her head tightly as a sudden flood of energy raced into her body.

Despite her screams of pain, Akira was able to catch flashes of the overwhelming memories. Images of two young boys fighting each other came and went, and a memory of red-haired people with whirlpool designs sewn into their clothes laughing together passed though her mind. But a few people stood out more clearly than the others.

A young man with spiky black hair of which two spikes resembled horns with metallic purple eyes with three concentric circes.

A teenage girl with gentle eyes and dark brown hair with a snowflake symbol sewn into her clothing.

A boy with hair as white as snow and cold eyes that showed no mercy or forgiveness.

A woman with bright-red hair and pupiless eyes with a sort of diamond mark on her forehead.

A grey-eyed boy with light-brown hair and a bright smile.

And finally, a dark-haired girl with onyx eyes and three spinning red tomoe in them.

Throughout these surges of memories Akira couldn't stop her pained screams as they were engraved into her mind and very soul. But at last, when the last few memories were finally engraved Akira collapsed as the seal on the floor slowly faded away. A violet-coloured diamond mark had appeared on her forehead, and her hair was more messy than usual.

As she slipped into sweet unconsciousness, Akira closed her now purple-rippled eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inevitable Meeting

Pain. An aching pain in her head was what Akira felt as she came to.

"By Kami, what hit me?"She groaned as she rubbed her temples. Akira was sitting in front of what looked like the gates to an enormous cage. The bars looked like they were made out of pure steel, and it had an ornate frame. "By Juubi, I must have taken quite a hit. And what is that infernal dripping? Ugh. My head..." She groaned again, and slowly stood up.

**"Come closer, child."**

Against her better judgment Akira gave no caution to the request and took a step forward towards the gates. However, as soon as she did so a deadly claw shot out between the bars and stopped directly in front of her face. Akira yelped in surprise and tried to shift into a fighting stance but only managed to fall backwards on her butt while spewing a bunch of curses.

**"Puny mortal if only this blasted seal were not in the way I'd made food out of you."** This time, Akira caught the growling undertone.

Her headache subsiding Akira looked into the cage and saw a lone slitted crimson eye glaring hatefully at her admist the darkness surrounding it. "And just who are you, stranger? You seem extremely familiar."

The dangerous being before her seemed very amused at the question if its booming laughter was any indication. **"Who am I? I am the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko and as soon as I'm freed from this wretched prison I'll kill you and all those puny humans you hold dear!"**

The title made Akira pause and stare blankly at the Kyuubi for a moment, her eyes briefly narrowing. "You...you dare make such a declaration?" She murmured in a soft tone, her head now downcast, which made the beast grin.

Akira gave the Kyuubi a long icy stare before she closed her eyes. "I am deeply disappointed in you...Kurama."

Hearing its name the Kyuubi's lone visible eye widened and it stared at her in surprise. **"W-what did you just call me?"**

"It seems the long years apart were not kind to you if you can't even remember something so precious." Her eyes snapped open suddenly, revealing her rippled eyes. "And so I shall right it."

This, the beast could not help flinching at, and a whimper escaped it.

Kyuubi now knew three things. He knew who this child was, that he was in big trouble and that not even the Juubi might be able to stop what's coming. He whimpered as he moved to the very back of the cage, only delaying the inevitable.

**"N-no I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! It was those damn Uchiha! Please spare me!" **This was one of the many reasons he never wanted to be on the receiving end of his father's (mother's?) wrath, or the Rinnegan for that matter. The Rinnegan was something to be feared, and if a user of the Rinnegan turned their wrath on you, you were as good as dead in most cases. The Kyuubi had a healthy dose of respect and fear for the Rinnegan, but when it was his father, his respect and fear increased tenfold. **"Mercy! Please! Father don't!"**

Akira only shook her head as she walked slowly and slipped easily through the bars. "My child let us get all that hatred out of you...perhaps then you'll be more reasonable."

For several hours the only sounds coming from the cage were the howls and whimpers of Kurama, the sound of wood hitting flesh and chastising remarks in the voice of a six year old girl.

Akira sat in front of the cage staring back at a now more "reasonable" Kurama. **"How is it possible for you to be here? Myself, my brothers and sisters and your two sons witnessed your death..."**

The girl hummed in thought. "Well that's just it, it's not supposed to be possible, at least not normally. I'd say the seal I used to divide the chakra from the Juubi had another function that I was not aware of. My time on this plane was running out and I was on my deathbed, literally. I would understand if in my rush to divide the Juubi before I died I had made a small mistake in the seal which resulted in my rebirth."

**"What do you mean by that? I thought once a person died their soul went to the afterlife, and if not that then to the Shinigami's stomach,"**Kurama commented.

"I had thought so too,"Akira admitted. "And yet here I am with memories of different lives of different people engraved into my soul. I was reborn six more times after my first death, with this being my seventh reincarnation." She gestured to herself.

Kurama stayed quiet, silently processing the information before he remembered to ask something that he'd been itching to know. **"And just who were your previous past reincarnations?"**

Akira's expression became more thoughtful as she lost herself in her memories. "My past lives...yes, I do believe you know some of them, personally. Obviously, you know who my first life was. In my second life I was a girl born into the Yuki clan at the time when the Warring States Period had been going on for a little over a year, so it was inevitable that I would become a ninja. Still, though I eventually became a powerful Ice Release user and a brilliant medic, I despised killing and killed only if absolutely necessary. I was a gentle person who, if given the choice would have stayed a civilian if not for all the war going on. My name was Aiko Yuki."

The redhead sighed, and began again. "My third life was that of an orphan, a young boy. I was the first to have dear Saiken sealed inside me by order of the clan that I served as a retainer. The Uzumaki performed the deed. My life was not a happy one, and it was often full of loneliness and bitterness, but it had its bright moments thanks to a girl who I believe I may have loved. My name was Akiyo. My fourth life was as an Uzumaki clanswoman, a Mito Uzumaki." Akira's lips curled upwards in amusement as Kurama's eyes widened. "I believe you knew me on a personal level."

"**I can't believe I didn't recognize my own creator and father."**

"At the time, I had no memory of being Hagoromo. You certainly wouldn't have recognized me anyway since I had different physical looks, not to mention I was a woman. You're not at fault. Don't give me that look, Kurama;anyone else would have made the same mistake in your shoes,"Akira said sternly.

Kurama snorted. **"That's true. I wouldn't be surprised if Shukaku did just that and tried to drive you crazy, only to find out whom you really were too late."**

"Kurama..."

"**Hm?"**

Akira's eyes glinted dangerously. "I hope you aren't making such a random assumption because Shukaku-kun has only one tail and a unique mindset. Shall I give you another lesson in humility?"

Kurama, sensing the potential danger he was in shook his big head. **"No!"**He practically shouted.

Akira eyed him for a moment. "Very well. But I don't want you making anymore assumptions about your siblings just because of their unique quirks. For now, you'll stay in this cage of yours while I work on getting my skills back up to what they used to be."

"**I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me..."**

"Indeed. I haven't told you about my last two reincarnations before this one."

"**Why?"**

"Consider it another punishment for your actions in the past. I doubt you'd take it all too well, anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do and ramen to eat. From my past experiences the shinobi world needs a very rude wake up call, and I'd like to see my other children again." With that said, Akira rose and turned to go down the darkened passageway and to the waking world.


End file.
